Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!
is a Pretty Cure team, created by FairySina. The series is set in the same world and year as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The series' motifs are based on flowers. Note: The Cure names are written the english way with first names first. Production Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! was started after FairySina watched the 8th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. She started to create the first German Cure, based on her home, which is in the south of Germany; Bavaria. Later, the Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! was revealed to become a series on Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! thread page. It was also revealed that this season will have 5 Cures. The first three Cure have been already designed. The last two aren't shown until April 7, 2014. Story *''Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Characters Cures Amelie is a hyperactive young girl, who loves flowers. In fact, her family owns a flower shop. She often helps out and knows very much about them. Her favorite flower is the blue rose. Her alter ego is and her theme colors are light blue and white. She is represented by diamonds. She can change into two alternate forms, and . Bettina is a young girl, who loves and knows almost every kind of music. Her father has a music store and she often spends time there. She is Claudia's best friend since childhood. Her alter ego is and her theme color is red. She is represented by daisies. She can change into two alternate forms, and . Claudia is nice and self-aware young girl, who dreams of becoming a famous fashion designer. She has already designed some clothes, like all the things she wears or her younger cousin wears. She would love to design something for her best friend, Bettina, someday. Her alter ego is and her theme color is blue. She is represented by stars. She can change into two alternate forms, and . Franziska is a energetic young girl, who is very smart. Though she hates it and very rare studies, she is very good at school. Similar to Bettina, Franzsika is very interested in music. Her alter ego is and her theme color is yellow. She is represented by a clef. She can change into two alternate forms, and . Jessika is a calm and friendly young girl, whose family just moved to Munich. Jessika grew up in Augsburg and has still some friends there. She tries to stay connected with them. But she also found a new friend, Amelie. Her alter ego is and her theme color is black. She is represented by buttercups. She can change into two alternate forms, and . Mascots Blümchen is the mascot partner of the Flower Maiden Pretty Cures. She comes from the Blue Sky Kingdom and loves nature. She is sometimes a bit hyperactive and hates laziness. She ends her sentences with "~chen". Villains Minor Characters Locations * is the main location of this season. All Cures live there. The story plays in the Altstadt-Lehel district. * is the town, Jessika's family comes from. Items *'PreChanMirror' *'PreRoseRibbon' (プリローズリボン PuriRōzuRibon) - *'LovePreBrace' (ラブプリブレス RabuPuriBuresu) - *'PreCards' *'Sunny Sunflower Rod' (サニーサンフラワーロッド Sanī Sanfurawā Roddo) - Trivia *Though all the Cures use a PreChanMirror, no Cure shows them on their profile pictures or after transformation. Category:FairySina Category:Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Teams Category:Europe Pretty Cure Category:German Pretty Cure